Ana
Name: Ana Age: Eternal Race: Eternal, primordial, absolute being Family: Araseli, Amelia, Amber (Sisters) Affiliations: The Four Sisters, Reapers Occupation: Death, Leader of the Four Sisters, Leader of the Reapers Birthday: Before Origin of Eternity Aliases: The White Rider, Lady Death, The End Ana is one, and eldest of The Four Sisters, and is the oldest and most powerful entity to ever exist. As her sisters represent constants within the universe, so does Ana, albeit she represents the most fundamental ones of all; Life and Death. Unlike her sisters however, who came into being at the dawn of time, Ana is the only known entity who existed before eternity itself. Appearance Ana takes on the form of a human whenever she appears. This appearance, is that of a woman with lightly shaded skin, and medium black hair which is kept in a organized tail in the back. She always wears a beautiful white dress, and has striking blue eyes. She wears a necklace with a white gem in it. Ana's true form has been revealed as a absolute godlike ''being, so large it can be considered cosmic. She is larger than the very planet the story takes place in, and in fact, can hold it in the palm of her skeletal hand. She wears a black cloak and hood that covers her face in pitch darkness, and skeletal arms and hands are visible emerging from the tattered sleeves. She has wings that can either appear as bones and wicked spines, or covered in beautiful black feathers. Personality It is difficult to describe Ana's emotional state and personality. Having existed since before time itself, Ana has justifiably become extremely jaded towards everything. Ana has called Archerios and The Pack insignificant as specs of dust, and personally has no real care for the world in which Haven exists. She maintains the balance of the natural order, and has no sympathy whatsoever if said balance must cause mass destruction and claim countless lives. She was responsible for the sinking of the Moonlit Cliffs and the entire city of Moonlight along with it, and didn't even show the slightest touch of emotion when doing so. Despite her coldness and apathy, Ana is the most civil of her siblings. She understands to the extreme that every action has a reaction, so she does not openly harm The Pack whenever she appears as her sisters usually do. Ana posseses an extremely longterm mindset. To her, a millenia passes by like a minute, and she can see every single chain of events both past and future. Ana is not easy to actually anger, but there are many things that quickly get on her nerves. She despises Vries and Archerios, for everytime they have defied death it causes disruption to the natural order of the universe, and she cannot stand having to clean up the mess afterwards. Ana is not above showing compassion from time to time. She resurrected Raith after Syllve's ordeal in the land of Zaraka, and even thanked the Shaman for ending the troublesome nusiance that was at work there. Ana has been repeatedly told that the reason she is so cold is because she has never felt, nor understood love. When Erykas boldly told her these things in defiance, Ana maintained her usual indifferent mindset, but something clicked inside of her that she did not show. What this is, nobody knows. Abilities & Powers Ana is the single most powerful entity to ever exist. She has complete omniscience of the universe, including past and future, as well as across all dimensions and planes. This means that she exists as herself in every possible realm; there are no alternate reality Anas, she is absolute across all of reality. She has true omnipotence, and can do literally anything she desires. However, some of her power has actually been demonstrated in the story. Ana sunk an entire city that was built upon a cliff with nothing but her arrival. Thousands of people lost their lives, and she reaped their souls all at once. Ana has complete and absolute control over life and death. She instantly killed Alexander Vries with nothing more than a blink, and returned him to life in similar fashion just to give him a taste of her power. She is the only being capable of actually stopping and truly defeating her sisters. When Amelia went on a rampage, Ana literally reached down from the heavens and grabbed her like a bug. She did the same thing when it was time to collect Lilith. Her scythe can kill anything in the universe. When used it instantly sends the victim's soul through the veil, as seen when it was forcefully used on a possessed Erykas, sending both her and Cassandra's souls through. Anything killed by her scythe is virtually impossible to resurrect in any shape or form, save by her own doing. Relationships The Four Sisters Very little interaction has been seen between Ana and her siblings, and such, it is unknown how her relationships with them are. From what few moments between them have been witnessed, Ana takes on the general attitude of the eldest sibling, and can get greatly annoyed and angered when they act out of their own accord. Alexander Vries Vries has earned the spite of Ana, and has been a thorn in her side ever since he first rescued Archerios so many years ago. As she put it, "Whenever there is a time of great chaos within the natural balance of Haven, it is ''always you at the center!" Vries so far has had the most encounters with her. Vries has no love for her, and the feeling is mutual, as Ana see's him a disruptive raging miscreant. In hopes of making Vries learn his lesson, Ana had him become her for 24 hours. This has changed Vries perspective on Life and Death some, and he has sort of learned the way of the natural order. Even after this, their relationship hasn't gotten any better. Archerios Cloudsmith Ana has a particular grudge against Archerios, and holds a ''great ''disdain for him. Nobody has caused her more trouble than Arch, and she ''eagerly ''awaits the day when she will collect him, and free the natural balance of this continuous destructive element. Raith Duskfall Raith holds the distinction of being the only person to ever physically harm Ana. While he served 300 years as a Reaper, their relationship with one another wasn't bad, and she held him in high regards, acknowledging that he was the greatest warrior of his time. However, when he was charged of overseeing The Pack, Raith's personal emotions interferred many times with his task, as he continuously kept saving the Werewolves from certain demise. This gradually earned him some malice from her, to the point where she cursed him. Ana was grateful for Syllve ending the problem the Dara Empire was posing to the natural balance, and as a way of thanks, she resurrected Raith. He has not been seen interacting with her since. Syllve Syllve and Ana have met before, but it was never explained where or when. She seems to hold the Shaman in good standing. Lilith Lilith is the one person in the entire story who Ana has the most personal contempt and wrath for. The hundreds of thousands of souls that were denied passage through the veil because of The Mad World and the Curse of Madness, can only be assumed to have cause mass scale problems for the natural order that Ana enforces. When Lilith finally remerged with the part of her soul that was in the dark world, Ana herself reached down and collected her. Ana did not kill her however, and instead, seemed to have tortured the Dark Goddess for an extended period of time that Lilith described as "a pain mortals cannot even process." After several months of this, Ana returned Lilith to the world, extremely weakened and damaged. It took Lilith several more months before she fully recovered, and despite all of this, holds no ill will towards Death, and strangely even affectionately calls her "mother". Taylor Verro Despite never been seen interacting with Taylor from the realm where the story takes place, Ana has interacted with the one from the alternate realm where Archerios was sent during the Dimensions Arc. This Taylor didn't seem to fully understand just who or what Ana was, but he seemed to be rather friendly with her, as he alluded to that she had visited him a few times before. During a brief conversation with him, Ana smiled for the first and only time in the entire story so far. Category:Deity Category:People Category:Entity